


I don't wanna miss a thing

by redangeleve



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn Chloe nachdem Lucifer sie abgewiesen hat, nicht auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen wäre? ( Lucifer Staffel 1, Episode 10: Mord nach Rezept)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder die Lyrics, noch die Charaktere, sondern nur die Idee zur Story. Mit dem Schreiben verdiene ich kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

I don't wanna miss a thing

 

Einem alten Lied zufolge ist der Alkohol das Werk des Teufels, um die Menschheit ins Verderben zu stürzen, doch wenn dem so war, verstand Chloe nicht, weshalb Lucifer ihr das Glas abgenommen hatte, an das sie sich eben noch geklammert hatte. Normaler Weise trank sie kaum und wenn, dann meist nur wenn sie wirklich durch den Wind war. Ihren letzten richtigen Absturz hatte sie gehabt, als sie sich von Dan getrennt hatte. Verflucht, sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er sich geändert hätte, dass es für sie als Paar vielleicht doch einen neuen Anfang geben könnte, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Er war noch genauso ein Arschloch wie früher. Wie konnte er einfach so per SMS mit ihr Schluss machen?! Bedeutete sie ihm wirklich so wenig? Was sie am meisten ärgerte war nicht einmal seine Abweisung, sondern dass sie so dumm gewesen war, ein weiteres Mal auf ihn herein zu fallen. Wie hatte sie glauben können, der Kuss sei mehr gewesen als nur eine seiner Spielereien. Sie war doch kein Collegegirl mehr! Nein, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. In dem Wunsch zu vergessen hatte sie sich schließlich einen Drink nach dem anderen eingeschenkt, aber wie sie dann ins LUX und von dort in den Aufzug zu Lucifers Apartment gekommen war, konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr sagen. 

Nun saß sie hier auf seiner Couch, ohne das Glas Whiskey als Schutzschild vor sich und ohne die Möglichkeit sich an irgendetwas anderem festzuklammern und schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Da der Alkohol zwar alle Hemmungen mit sich genommen, aber nicht das gewünschte Vergessen gebracht hatte, war es ihr wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen, sich Lucifer hinzugeben, doch obwohl er nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, wie sehr er sie wollte, hatte er sie einfach abgewiesen. Oh Gott, war sie wirklich so erbärmlich, dass nicht mal er Sex mit ihr haben wollte?

„Was mache ich hier bloß?“ fragte Chloe in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Reue. „Warum kreuze ich hier betrunken auf und schmeiß mich an Sie ran?“

Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln sah Lucifer sie an. „Wissen Sie, das passiert den besten, ich schwör`s.“

„Aber nicht mir!“ entfuhr es Chloe, während sie sich verzweifelt die Haare raufte. „Das sieht mir nicht ähnlich. Das ist etwas, was meine Mom tun würde.“ Erstaunt über ihren eigenen Ausbruch, ließ Chloe die aufgestaute Luft entweichen.

„Kommen Sie her.“ In einer tröstlichen Geste legte Lucifer seinen Arm um Chloe und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Wir verwandeln uns nicht alle in unsere Eltern, Detective. Ich meine, sehen Sie mich an. Ich glaube, ich war nie ein Sohn wie er ihn am liebsten haben wollte. Solange ich getan habe was von mir verlangt wurde ohne zu fragen, war ich sein Liebling, doch kaum dass ich ihn infrage stellte, puff, schmiss er mich raus.“

„Zum Teufel mit allen Eltern“, murmelte Chloe gegen den Kragen seines Hemdes.

„Ich befürchte, da muss ich passen“, erwiderte Lucifer und ein düsterer Schatten huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht.

„Dann lassen Sie uns noch einen trinken“, lallte Chloe und machte einen Versuch aufzustehen, um zurück zu ihrem Drink zu kommen, doch Lucifer hielt sie an der Taille zurück. „Oh nein, Detective. Ich denke, für heute hatten Sie genug.“

Beleidigt verschränkte Chloe die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie wollen nicht mit mir schlafen, Sie lassen mich nichts trinken. Was sind Sie heute bloß für eine Spaßbremse?“

Seufzend schüttelte Lucifer den Kopf. „Ich muss zugeben, ich erkenne mich auch kaum wieder, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, Morgen werden Sie mir dafür dankbar sein, dass ich auf Sie aufgepasst habe.“

„Scheiß auf Morgen“, entfuhr es Chloe, indem sie die Hände des Teufels abschüttelte. „Wenn Sie keine Lust auf Party haben, gehe ich jetzt woanders hin.“

„Sorry, Detective, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich denke, es wird das beste sein, wenn ich Sie jetzt ins Bett bringe.“ Sanft aber bestimmt zog Lucifer die Frau auf die Beine und führte sie hinüber ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

„Ach ja? Auf einmal nun doch?“ fragte Chloe mit einem Blick auf das luxuriöse mit dunkler Bettwäsche bezogene Bett.

„Zum Schlafen, Luv“, gab Lucifer zurück, dann schlug er die Decke zur Seite und bedeutete Chloe es sich bequem zu machen. „Damit Sie Ihren Rausch auskurieren.“

„Na großartig.“ Mit einem Seufzen sackte Chloe auf den Rand der Matratze und ließ sich von Lucifer erst den einen Schuh ausziehen, dann den anderen. „Eine Pyjamaparty mit dem Teufel. Haben Sie das mit Maze auch schon gemacht?“

„Was meinen Sie, ob Maze in meinem Bett übernachtet hat?“ fragte Lucifer, während er ihr dabei half, die Hose hinunterzuziehen. Bewundernd blieb sein Blick an ihren schlanken Schenkeln hängen, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Chloe einbrachte. Mit so viel Würde wie möglich zupfte sie an ihrem Oberteil herum, bis es zu ihren Knien reichte. „Ob Sie Sex mit ihr hatten natürlich.“

Der Teufel nickte versonnen, dann setzte er sich neben Chloe auf die Bettkante. „Ja, in der ersten Zeit auf der Erde schon, aber später dann nicht mehr. Mit Maze ist es kompliziert. Sie ist mein Geschöpf, wissen Sie. Lang bevor die Menschheit existierte habe ich sie zu meinem Schutz geschaffen. Das verbindet uns, aber gleichzeitig trennt es uns auch. Ich kann ihr beim Sex nie die Kontrolle überlassen, was auf die Dauer doch langweilig ist ...“

Mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung brachte Chloe ihr Gegenüber zum Schweigen. „So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen.“ 

„Eifersüchtig, Detective?“ fragte Lucifer mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Dass Sie es mit Ihrer Barkeeperin treiben?“ schnaubte Chloe, während sie sich in die Mitte der Matratze schob und den Kopf auf dem Kissen ablegte. „Davon träumen Sie wohl.“

„Müssen Sie auch nicht“, erwiderte Lucifer, indem er sie zudeckte. „Immerhin ist sie nicht mal eine wirkliche Frau. Sie ist ein Dämon.“

„Das hätte ich auch gewusst, ohne das Sie es gesagt haben.“ Nur mühsam unterdrückte Chloe ein Gähnen. „ Gute Nacht, Lucifer.“

„Gute Nacht, Detective“, gab der Teufel zurück. „Träumen Sie schön.“

Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, fielen Chloe bereits die Augen zu. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und der Oberkörper sackte leicht zur Seite, während sie hörbar zu schnarchen anfing. Das Geräusch entlockte Lucifer ein Lächeln. Noch immer saß er auf der Bettkante und betrachtete nachdenklich die Frau, die in seinen Laken schlief. Was war es bloß, das ihn an diese Chloe Decker band? Immer wenn er sie ansah, hatte er das Gefühl als würde sein Herz so weit, dass es schier die ganze Welt aufzunehmen vermochte, was ihn gleicher Maßen beunruhigte und verwirrte. Nie in der Ewigkeit seines Seins hatte er etwas vergleichbares gefühlt. Und wieso berührte ausgerechnet sie etwas in ihm, was kein anderer Sterblicher jemals vermocht hatte? 

Jetzt wo sie schlief, war der ernste Ausdruck, den das Leben als taffe Frau, Polizistin und alleinerziehende Mutter mit sich brachte verschwunden und sie wirkte so viel jünger, beinah kindlich. Wenn er genau hinsah konnte er die Ähnlichkeit zu Trixie deutlich erkennen und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass aus dem aufgeweckten Mädchen einmal eine genauso wunderbare Frau werden würde, wie ihre Mutter es war. Lucifer hatte keine Ahnung was für Pläne sein Vater mit Chloe hatte, aber er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nur die besten waren. Doch bei den Feuern der Hölle schwor er sich, egal was auch immer Gott für Chloe bereit hielt, solange er, Lucifer, auf der Erde wandelte, würde er dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr kein Leid geschah.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Lucifer vor und streichelte ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die Chloe ins Gesicht gefallen war, dann stand er auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich einen Drink zu holen. Mit dem Glas in der Hand kam er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Fenster. Obwohl es ein langer Tag gewesen war, fühlte er doch kein Bedürfnis zu schlafen. Stattdessen würde er es genießen hier in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen, Chloes leisem Schnarchen zu lauschen und über ihren Schlaf zu wachen.

 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure 

(Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing)


End file.
